


【团兵】You Are Mine（ABO设定，兵长生贺。）

by Izumi_ly



Category: Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:32:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2841428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izumi_ly/pseuds/Izumi_ly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>第一次写ABO文，如果有BUG请海涵……不过补了补知识真是羞愧到不行啊……（。<br/>也是第一次写肉写这么多prprprprprpr<br/>其实写的我好耻啊所以……连我都感到耻了足以说明肉量够足！（。<br/>谢谢帮我的应天策同学=__________=你不作死的话还是很可爱的。<br/>生日快乐啊利威尔兵长!!!<br/>请好好的和团长过下去呀www!!!!!!</p>
<p>圣诞节快乐各位!<br/>重要的事情说三遍所以……</p>
<p>利威尔生日快乐!<br/>生♂日快乐!</p>
    </blockquote>





	【团兵】You Are Mine（ABO设定，兵长生贺。）

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次写ABO文，如果有BUG请海涵……不过补了补知识真是羞愧到不行啊……（。  
> 也是第一次写肉写这么多prprprprprpr  
> 其实写的我好耻啊所以……连我都感到耻了足以说明肉量够足！（。  
> 谢谢帮我的应天策同学=__________=你不作死的话还是很可爱的。  
> 生日快乐啊利威尔兵长!!!  
> 请好好的和团长过下去呀www!!!!!!
> 
> 圣诞节快乐各位!  
> 重要的事情说三遍所以……
> 
> 利威尔生日快乐!  
> 生♂日快乐!

每个地方都有众所周知的秘密，每个人都有自己的小空间。  
军队也不例外。

在这个Beta横行AO稀少的年代，自己长官是Omega的事件还真是让人大开眼界，不过最让人侃侃而谈的不是这个，而是这位长官的长官，居然是一名Alpha。

埃尔温标记利威尔的事情在整个军团里人尽皆知，尽管是临时标记并没有做到那么一步，但根据分队长米克的分析来说，他们已经做过了。

“米克的鼻子不会骗人啦——啊啊大家不要讨论这种事情了。”

韩吉抱着一摞礼物从走廊的另一侧探出头来，米克依旧淡定着一张脸，将如何组装圣诞树的说明书看了一遍又一遍，仿佛刚刚韩吉卖的不是自己是别人一样。这群对抗巨人的士兵唯有在节日的时候能稍微休闲一些，纳纳巴清算着聚会需要的圣诞帽，奥鲁欧和佩特拉又在因为一些鸡毛蒜皮的事而争论起来。食堂煮着热腾腾的咖喱，米克动了动鼻子打趣道比利威尔发情期的味道好闻多了，埃尔温却在这种时候突然的推门而入。

“埃尔温团长——！”

几个士兵下意识的站起来敬了个礼，埃尔温扯了扯嘴角，颇为绅士的颔首。

“啊，在准备惊喜吗？”

“毕竟是你家……啊不，毕竟是利威尔生日啊，而且还是圣诞节……”

差点说漏嘴的韩吉倒抽口气，她眯着眼睛笑着看着同样微笑的埃尔温，背后却漾起一股不寒而栗的错觉。

“不错，他应该会高兴的。”

没有否认也没有接茬的埃尔温拍了拍韩吉的肩膀，蓝色的眼睛扫过一圈后便走了出去。

“你以为他听见了？”

韩吉看着门关上时才敢说出这么一句话，却在下一秒被米克噎了回去。

“我倒希望你能闭嘴搞好手上的东西。”

韩吉悻悻的比了个中指，米克皱了皱眉，把手上的说明书丢了过去，正中面门。

关上门的埃尔温并没有离去，这个腹黑的家伙在门口听了一会直到韩吉嗷的一声嚎出来才作此罢休，这个金发男人转身离开，走进宿舍二楼最里头的房间，然后关上了门。

利威尔在等他。

Omega的发情期几乎催动着Alpha去强烈的占有，就算利威尔全副武装皮带绑着小利威尔，这也无法拦住埃尔温的脚步。

埃尔温走进宿舍的时候利威尔翻了个身，整个屋子里充斥着一股莫名的清香。

利威尔的洁癖在整个兵团中都赫赫有名，而信息素却也是类似于肥皂的清香却是埃尔温所没有料到的，光是这点，就让埃尔温打趣很久。而埃尔温的信息素的确有够醉人，类似于Sogno这种草莓酒的味道。入口时感觉不辣微甜，这时候还有脑子可以用来吹一吹牛，插科打诨或者摸一把辣妞的屁股。但当一杯见底的时候，才会发现大脑已经不听使唤，理智没有崩溃却满口胡话。这种酒的后劲足够大，在不以为然的时候其实早就着了道儿——就像埃尔温一样。

利威尔看着埃尔温眨了眨眼，身为Alpha的敏锐洞察力这时候就派上了用场——利威尔的味道变得浓了一些，感受到利威尔直白邀请的埃尔温顿觉热血涌上大脑。利威尔侧着身体看着他，就像一只等待被爱抚的猫，埃尔温走近他，低头吻着他的额头，然后轻轻拍了拍被子，闷闷的声音，就像精囊撞上饱满的臀肉。

“我在这。”

话语刚落，埃尔温就把手伸进了利威尔的被子，然后掀了开来。

等待埃尔温的是浑身赤裸的利威尔，性器已然涨的发红甚至吐精，埃尔温眯了眯眼睛，他知道绅士的游戏已经结束，那么也就不用刻意的收敛自己的信息素。无奈对对方的味道过于敏感，两个人在这点上可是受了不少难。光是利威尔嗅到一点那该死的味道就会克制不住，埃尔温不会再以身试法，对于绝对占有欲这种事来说，让自己的Omega当众发情这种事的发生机会为零。

而现在，一向以绅士自称的埃尔温先是脱掉了靴子，然后就解开了自己的皮带。

由于发情期的关系利威尔散发的味道变得过于美味。埃尔温搂住他的腰肢，啃咬着他的脖子。身为Alpha的埃尔温性器本就粗大，而遇上利威尔这样身体略显娇小的Omega，将性器挤进后穴几乎成了不可能事情。埃尔温不得不耐下情欲探手帮他扩张着，从一指扩充到二指，最后到三指的时候底下已经湿的不行，怀里人扭动着腰胯磨人的要命，埃尔温将手抽出来的时候已经沾满了润滑剂。他等着利威尔，等着他自己坐上已然昂扬的男根——当然，如埃尔温所料一般，利威尔撑起他的身体，肆无忌惮的掰开自己的臀肉，随着埃尔温期待那样沉身坐了下去。

突如其来紧致湿润的甬道包裹了埃尔温的男根，紧接着再收紧，再收紧。一向认为自我素质良好的不得了的埃尔温也忍不住啧了一声，他把利威尔抱在腿上，双手握着那对饱满的臀肉上下挺动。利威尔使劲的昂起瘦削的下巴呻吟着，就像只兽。埃尔温吮吻着他的脖颈，唇瓣和齿贝合作的天衣无缝，每每离开之处留下一星半点的红印。

就如之前临时标记的一样，埃尔温压低利威尔的后脑，牙齿磕进腺体将自己的信息素注射进去，每每标记的时候利威尔都会颤抖着手覆上埃尔温的前额，手臂发着力去推他，可在埃尔温一次又一次的操弄之下放弃了挣扎。眼尾发红着，喉结滚动着，哑着那诱人的嗓子把平常都不敢说出的羞耻的话都说了出来。

“埃尔温——”

埃尔温喜欢听利威尔叫他，不论是什么情况下，只要从利威尔的嘴里发出这三个音节，就是埃尔温最好的催情剂。大个子的动作停了那么几秒，随之而来的是肉体相撞的声响。睾丸啪啪啪的撞上利威尔的屁股，埃尔温一声不吭，双手扣着利威尔的腰迅速的抽插，毫不掩饰的击打声在空旷的宿舍形成回音，利威尔挣动了两下，然后一口咬上了埃尔温的肩膀。

“……你他妈……混账……！”

利威尔说出这句话的时候，牙齿磕咬进埃尔温的肩头，就克制在快要破皮的力道。埃尔温皱紧了眉头，用着同样的力气狠狠的撞击着利威尔的甬道。利威尔被他撞的狠了，呼吸呻吟都压在胸口，这才不甘心的松口。牙印四周泛着血色，利威尔抿了抿唇，舌尖探出轻轻的卷了一圈。无意间捕捉到这一细小的动作的埃尔温扬了扬眉，下一秒利威尔就被折压了双腿，埃尔温的双手撑在两侧，下身一下又一下的敲上利威尔的敏感点。接二连三的快感逼的利威尔无路可走，他的喉结卡在中间颤抖，一开始还能叫个几声，之后就完完全全的就在喘息，声带派不上用场，他不得不揪紧了床单以免理智被高潮夺去，那些浪叫被压抑着，接而淌出沙哑的呻吟。

“要到了——埃尔温——！”

埃尔温低下头去吻他，利威尔略显瘦削却富有力道的手臂绕上来，圈住他的脖颈。舌叶交缠互相抵弄，从牙槽卷到舌尖，撩拨了上颚又去逗弄唇瓣。埃尔温的吻技了得，记得以前利威尔因此抱怨过光是和这个混账接吻就要射了，埃尔温当时心里得瑟的要死，但是表面上不能露出任何表情。他侧了侧头，低低的笑了一声——

“谁允许你射了。”

似乎有什么事情重合了起来，利威尔不去管，他摇晃着自己的腰身却怎么也避免不了抽筋发痛的大腿。利威尔的脚尖蜷缩着，埃尔温扣着他的蝴蝶骨压着他的腿，将性器朝里送了又送。利威尔有些坚持不住，他的身体猛地一颤，甬道绞紧的同时性器顶端射出一股浓精来，半浊的精液粘糊糊溅了两个人的小腹，连阴毛都蹭的发亮。埃尔温屏住一口呼吸才没让精关失守，他等着利威尔高潮过劲，才重新开始抽动。

“利威尔……”

埃尔温扣着他的膝盖，垂下眼睛看着抽送的地方，半粉的媚肉被干的翻出来，在挺进的时候又将自己的性器完全吃进去。埃尔温滚了滚喉结，低声唤他。

“帮我生个孩子吧。”

利威尔张了张嘴，就算是意乱情迷也阻止不了嘴炮，脑子里过滤过一遍话语，几乎如同弹幕一般直接蹦出“去你妈的脑子被塞了吗”或者“老家伙你的精子活度还没老子的强”，但当他压低了下巴准备好好臭埃尔温一顿的时候，却鬼使神差的接了一句：

“……不赖。”

受到鼓舞的埃尔温从涨大的男根上就能感受到愉悦，利威尔心想要死了怎么张口就在瞎说真话，不过他已经来不及思考，埃尔温的抽送已经打断了他的思绪，利威尔唯一能做的只有张口呻吟，时不时的还能听见埃尔温因为舒爽而从咽喉漫出的低吼。  
一次又一次的高潮被一次又一次的射精带来，它们漫过头顶，从小腹炸开的酥麻结结实实的爬过每一寸甬道，啃噬过四肢百骸，最后从脊背推上大脑。利威尔抱住埃尔温结实的后背，体内快感波涛汹涌的凿进皮肤，利威尔的眼睛里透出水汽，他张了张唇，然后吻上了埃尔温。

不论你多么的器大活好持久性强，但精关失守可能只需要那么一瞬间。

埃尔温射精了。他被利威尔的小舌逗弄的不太好，宽热的手掌裹着他的腰，打算再来一发进攻的时候却已然被榨干了第一炮。这次埃尔温没有抽出自己的性器射在利威尔漂亮的屁股上，或者是线条明显的脊背上，他将精液射进利威尔的甬道，而由于阴茎的底端形成了“结”，埃尔温不得不搂抱着利威尔直到分身被暂时性的榨干到疲软才能撤出。  
被第一次体内射精的利威尔精神还有些恍惚，他的胸口起伏着靠在埃尔温的怀里，被这个金发的混账折腾了几个小时后，完全脱力感瞬间涌上身体，他晃了晃身形，然后埋进了埃尔温的胸口。

“韩吉还准备了晚宴，邀请全团的人都去。”

“啊啊……但是……”

“我知道。用抑制剂抑制一下吧，我们可以提前离开，毕竟时间还很多。”

埃尔温把疲软的性器从利威尔的体内抽出来，顶端还带着些许白浊证明刚刚发生过的事情。利威尔不去看，破罐子破摔的把头一扭视线一移，然后抿紧了唇。

“没有人敢动你。”

埃尔温吻着他的发顶，动作虔诚得如同教徒。利威尔表面上不乐意，却还是搂紧了这个家伙的肩膀。

“……啧，我知道了，混账家伙……”

穿好衣服的利威尔面色有些潮红，埃尔温拿来毛巾帮他洗了脸才稍微好转一点。两个人系好皮带套好长靴，在临出门之前埃尔温又索要了个不长不短的湿吻，就在即将勃起的时候二人适时的拉开了距离。两个人从宿舍门走出的一瞬间，远在食堂的米克就已经不行了，目光惺忪着倒靠在木椅上，嘴里念叨着受不了了真是晒得要死啊要命啦夭寿啦这两个混蛋等一系列微小的碎碎念。一旁的纳纳巴立刻明白了其中的深意，只有韩吉一个人跑到门外去一边仰望星空一边说月亮哪里晒啦明明还很冷好吗。整个食堂立刻叽叽喳喳吵成一片，直到利威尔和埃尔温跨进门的一瞬间，所有人感受到了米克先前的感受。

真是被，晒死了啊。  
体谅体谅兵团里的单身狗会死吗我的好上司们？  
单身狗也是狗好不好啊。

整个晚会过程气氛说尴尬也不尴尬，粘粘糊糊就像融化了的奶油。埃尔温一边敬着酒一边接下送给利威尔的礼物，而利威尔则坐在一边面色坦然的喝着红茶，一边忽略一旁询问埃尔温多长多快多少次这种作死问题的韩吉。埃尔温应付着新兵的疑问，晚会进行到一半的时候，埃尔温觉得自己的袖口被拉了拉，他侧过视线，看到了利威尔的脸。

“差不多该走了……喂，埃尔温。”

捧着一堆礼物的埃尔温无奈的笑了笑，在一堆起哄声中被这个小个子拉着胳膊离开了现场。

“真是烦死了……韩吉那个家伙……一直在向我打听你的私人问题……”

利威尔坐在坐在床边抱着臂一脸我吃醋了你都不摸摸我的表情抱怨着，埃尔温从浴室里探出个头看了看，然后又缩回去扯了条浴巾。

“噢？那你告诉她了吗？”

埃尔温从浴室钻出来，赤裸着上身坐在利威尔的床边。Alpha的味道对Omega也有致命的吸引力，利威尔滚了滚喉结，然后咬住了下唇。

“……没有，这种事情当然只有我可以知道吧……啧。”

说着羞耻话语的利威尔一本正经的红了脸，埃尔温扬了扬眉，然后凑过去吻了吻他。

“当然，而且——”

被捉住的手腕已然炽热的可以，埃尔温的浴巾也早被顶出个帐篷，两个人的信息素早已按捺不住的钻出蔓延。埃尔温翻身上床的同时将身体撑在利威尔的上方，然后再紧紧的环抱住他。发情的味道撩拨了自己一个晚宴，身旁几个不怀好意的家伙即使再胆大也没人敢去碰被标记过——还是被他们的最高长官，埃尔温史密斯标记过的Omega。埃尔温忍了很久，想必利威尔也是。床上的两个人厮磨着耳鬓，他们互相扒掉衣服，皮带组和衬衫就掉在地上，这时候洁癖也管不了了。利威尔的双腿环着埃尔温的腰，硬挺的性器抵在湿润的穴口，一切的一切都一触即发。而就在进入的一瞬间，埃尔温凑近利威尔的耳畔，轻轻的说了句话。

“生日快乐，我的士兵长。”


End file.
